A Wizard's Love
by Gloria Spark
Summary: A Sequel of Sorts to The Passage of Time. The Wizard has always loved her no matter what form she took from Princess Konohana to now the Farmer Hikari. The smile that she always wore drew him in like a moth to the flame. WizardXHikari
1. The Witch

**Chapter 1: The Witch**

It had been a week since Hikari stepped into his life once more. Since then he was surprised with how quickly she came with the perfect butter, good cornmeal, and a rare hibiscus from Toucan Island. He had no choice but to transform the witch back to normal since she did get the ingredients for the spell for him quickly.

So that is what brought them out to the small house of the witch in Fugo Forest. He formed a symbol on the ground with the glowing neon-green potion he made with the ingredients. He motioned for Hikari to place to place the "frog" witch in the center of the symbol. He stood to the side kneeling down placing his right hand on the symbol letting his eyes drift shut. He began to mutter a spell under his breath as the symbol began to glow. Gray smoke surrounded the witch swirling around her as his muttering got faster and faster. A bright light shines from within the smoke as it dissipated revealing the gray haired, golden eyed immortal who he was unlucky to call his oldest friend. She stood glaring at him with a huff asking, "What the hell took you so long?"

The Wizard simply shrugged lightly responding in a casual manner, "I tried to warn you but you didn't listen so I was in no hurry to help you."

The Witch growled before yelling with the glare, "I hate you!"

She pushed him out of the house with another huff saying, "Out you go and stay out."

He shook his head wondering to himself just how long this banning from her house would last. He sat down beside the swamp against a tree closing his eyes waiting for Hikari to come out. It took awhile until she finally emerged from the witch's house carrying the emerald green bell with a smile that he swore went from ear to ear. She held it up in front of his face happily saying, "Look I got it, Wizard."

He resisted the urge to just shiver at that familiar hyper tone that drove deep into his heart and mind reminding him of all of her past selves. He opened his gold and green eyes looking at her saying calmly now, "Good... let's get back to the village then."

He pushed himself up from where he had been sitting walking into the forest with her by his side glancing around as they walked just in case their was any Fugu Mushrooms growing there that he could take.

"So what other powers do you have, Wizard?" Hikari asked looking at him leaning forward to look directly into his eyes as they continued to walk.

He looked into her brown eyes gulping lightly responding softly, "Just small spells,... the ability to read other people's hearts,... to have brief glimpses of the future,... and to see what is happening anywhere in this world to anyone I want at this moment."

"I see," she said in wonder placing her finger up to her chin tapping it lightly in thought, "Do you need any special equipment to do such a thing?"

"Just a crystal ball that sits on a table back in my house," he said looking at her raising an eyebrow then blushed quickly the pink showing up well on his tanned skin as he looked away, "D-don't worry though I don't... use that last ability that often."

He wasn't about to admit that he had been watching her daily chores to check her progress on gathering the ingredients for the spell all the time during the last week. He cursed himself in his mind for being so drawn to her even if she was Konohana reborn.

"I didn't think you would, Wizard," Hikari said with a small giggle poking him on the cheek, "Your cute when you blush, Wizard."

Wizard blushed a deeper red looking away quickly his hetrochromia eyes spying a glowing purple mushroom thanking the heavens for the distraction. He rushed over carefully picking it up looking at it expecting it.

Hikari came over tilting her head as she looked at the mushroom he held in his hands so carefully asking, "What's that?"

"It's called a Fugu Mushroom," Wizard said looking at her then to the mushroom slipping it into his pocket, "It's rare... only grows in this forest once a day in fact... but it is the perfect ingredient for potions."

"Oh really?" Hikari asked with a big smile and knowing eyes, "Then I bet you would love something like that as a gift."

"Yes... it would be the perfect gift for the Witch or I," he said with a sigh knowing the witch normally took the mushrooms for herself in this forest. He shook his head saying, "Let's just get out of here."

"Alright," she said happily as they started to walk getting out of the forest heading to the farm first. She smiled at the Wizard then toward her farm saying, "Well this is my house as you probably know so see ya later Wizard." She ran off into the fields to do the last of her chores for the day.

He sighed watching her run off before shaking his head continuing up the trail to the city straight past Jake on the road not noticing the man was clutching a bag close with a round object inside. The Wizard yawned walking into his house past his table to his kitchen to make some coffee for himself letting his mind wonder back to 500 years ago.

* * *

><p>Gale, a Wizard in training, was meditating in the gardens of the castle his eyes closed and his gray hair in a braid hanging over his shoulder. He sat among the Tea Leave bushes enjoying the relaxing smells they put off into the air as he meditated there.<p>

"Gale!" a hyper voice called out as a girl pounced on him from behind hugging him tightly with a giggle.

He opened his gold and green eyes looking at her saying, "Princess compose yourself please."

She pouted looking into his eyes poking him saying, "Ah your no fun, Gale. Plus how many times do I have to tell you to call me Konohana. I will always be that to you just like even when you become an actual Wizard in a couple years you will still be Gale to me."

"You should call me that when I do unless we are alone Konohana," Gale said with a sigh looking at her, "You know the rules."

"Yeah yeah," she said hugging him again happily her brown eyes meeting his own with her brown hair blowing in the breeze, "You are best friend though so I know your name even if it apparently allows people to control you. That makes no freaking sense by the way."

"It's just what master says," Gale said softly looking at her, "Also your my best friend as well."

He was happy the princess was his friend and would protect her as her Wizard always. He smiled gently toward her leaning his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>The Wizard was pulled from his memories as the coffee maker dinged signaling it was done. He sighed muttering, "Why does Hikari have to look so much like her as well as being her rebirth... she couldn't have been blond again or black haired? No she had to look exactly like Konohana."<p>

He grabbed the pot pouring him a cup of the coffee putting some sugar and creamer in the cup before walking into his living room to the table his eyes growing wide seeing that his Crystal Ball was missing. He sat down his cup looking around frantically starting to tear apart the room looking behind his stacks of books under everything falling to his knees whispering, "No... my Crystal Ball. The only thing I have left of my master." He was shaking glancing around wondering who took it feeling it being somewhere in the town but where?

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong> **I don't know if people like the story if you don't and there will be no reason for me to continue writing it.**


	2. The Search for the Crystal Ball

**Chapter 2: The Search for the Crystal Ball**

"Hey Hikari wake up!" Finn yelled pulling at Hikari's hair mad that the only one that could see him was this lazy farmer who was so distracted by the Wizard in town forgot all about putting the Green Bell into place last night.

Hikari refused to open her hazel eyes swatting at Finn muttering, "5 more minuets mom..."

Finn floated in the air pouting saying, "It's 5 am, your animals are starving and you need to water your crops before we go to Flute Fields to place the Green Bell. Plus you still need to take a shower, get dressed, and eat. So Wake Up!"

Hikari opened his eyes staring at the small Harvest Sprite with sigh saying, "You are annoying Finn but fine I'm awake."

She sat up stretching out with a small yawn rubbing the back of her head swinging her legs out of the bed pushing herself to her feet heading to the small bathroom closing the door to keep Finn and her cat, Neko, out of there. She came back out a few minuets later heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She also pulled out some ground coffee making a cup of hot coffee putting it into a thermos for the Wizard a smile on her lips. She placed it in her bag before sitting down going to eat handing a piece of bacon to Finn.

Finn nibbled on it happily saying, "Thank you Hikari."

"Your welcome Finn," she said standing up grabbing her bag and watering can before heading out to the fields to water all her plants. She walked down the rows watering all her tomatoes, corn, and tea leaves humming while she did Finn flying after her trying to help keep the bugs off the plants for her and flying around her.

"Yay that's done now to take care of Mora, Lala, and Cora then," Hikari said happily going to the Coop where her duck, Cora, was sitting on the nest with an egg in front of her.

"Morning Cora," Hikari said getting a quack from the duck as she grabbed a bag of grain sprinkling it out for the duck before taking the egg placing it in the shipping container. She came over leaning down petting the duck and then picking up the duck hugging it close before setting it down. She smiled walking from the Coop to the barn happily seeing her cow, Mora, and her sheep, Lala, both standing there waiting to be fed.

"Morning you two," she said going over to the feed box getting out to stacks of fodder carrying them over placing them down in front of the cow and sheep before petting them, brushing them, and milking Mora. She carried the milk over to the butter maker placing it inside then placing the butter in the shipping box. She waved to the two animals saying, "Bye Lala, Bye Mora."

She skipped from the barn looking at Finn saying, "Well I guess we can go to the windmill and return the Green Bell now."

"Finally," Finn said happily flying around her as they ran to Flute Fields then Horn Ranch's Windmill.

Hikari smiled placing her hands behind her head walking down the road toward Flute Fields saying, "Yeah yeah, we will return Daren's Bell now Finn."

She hummed as she walked onto Horn Ranch waving at Renee who was brushing one of the horses.

"Hey Hikari," Renee said happily running over tilting her head looking at Hikari, "How are you?"

"I'm good Renee, yourself?" She asked looking at he brown headed farmer with a smile.

"Great!" Renee said with a nod then frowned, "Though I wish the wind would pick up..."

Hikari looked at Renee nodding saying, "Don't worry I think it will soon, Renee. Well I'm going to go grind some stuff in the windmill if you don't mind."

"Of course not, go right ahead," Renee said picking up her bucket of feed heading into the barn leaving Hikari alone.

Hikari chuckled lightly walking into the Windmill climbing the stairs to where the Green Bell stand was reaching into her bag pulling out the Green Bell putting it into place. She backed up with Finn floating at her side as the green Harvest Sprite, Daren appeared in front of the bell.

He was yawning looking up at them sleepily asking, "Have we met? I'm Daren, the Harvest Sprite of Wind... zzzzz... Huh? Is this a dream?"

"We met when I recovered the bell yesterday Daren. It isn't a dream," Hikari said kneeling down poking the harvest sprite who just curled up to go back to sleep, "Hey wake up, you still need to complete the mission."

"Oh well, whatever," Daren said quickly sitting up his cheeks lightly pink, "Anyway, I'm sleepy... My brain's not working yet. What was our mission again?"

"As much as I would love to give you a fake answer like to become immortal," Hikari said receiving a glare from Finn who was floating beside her making her giggle lightly, "It's to ring the Green Bell!"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget? Let's ring the Green Bell!" Daren said happily turning around facing the bell yawning once more, "... Here I go."

"Melody of the Green Bell, sweet and soft like a lullaby..." He started to sing a beautiful tune resonating from the green bell getting louder, "Echo throughout the land like a gentle breeze, to be heard by all that live!"

He started to spin but ended up falling back onto the wood floor as the Green Bell started to ring loudly resonating for all who lived in Flute Fields. The wind suddenly picked up blowing at the crops at Marimba Farm and through the fields of grass at Horn Ranch.

Hikari glanced back hearing the windmill pick up starting to move quicker in the new wind. She smiled looking down at Daren who was getting up again.

"Hikari, thank you," Daren said happily a smile on his face, "Now I can go back to the Harvest Goddess."

He yawned before shaking his head not hearing the small giggle from Hikari as he continued, "The wind is back, so I can sleep easy now."

"See you later..." he said before laying down falling asleep on the floor, "Zzzzz."

Hikari motioned for Finn to follow her heading to the stairs stopping though as she noticed the same platinum blond boy with the sapphire eyes named Gill that was there when she rang the blue bell.

"Eeek!" Finn said in surprise to see Gill pop up yet again looking at him before hiding behind Hikari.

"You again!" he said looking at them then to the Green Bell walking over to it, "The Green Bell is back! Are you the one who...?"

Finn hid behind Hikari's back peeking out at Gill saying, "I'll bet he'd be surprised if we told him what it took to get that bell!"

Finn floated out fully to Hikari's side which surprised Gill lightly narrowing his eyes tilting his head muttering, "Eh?"

Finn started freaking out in surprise screaming out, "... What? Another human being who can see me...?"

"Hmmm..." Gill said crossing his arms looking down confused, "I thought I saw something just now... Sorry about that."

He then smiled at Hikari gratefully saying respectfully, "I'm sure you're the responsible for returning this bell to its place. Thank You."

"Uh your welcome," Hikari said blushing slightly rubbing the back of her head thinking, _'It is part of my duty to the Harvest Goddess after all.'_

"Well in any case, if you ever need anything," Gill began looking at her with the grateful look still, "feel free to ask me."

Hikari nodded with a smile now saying, "Will keep that in mind, Gill."

Gill waved before turning and walking back down the stairs outside leaving Hikari there alone.

Hikari fell to her knees running a hand through her brown hair muttering, "Why does their have to be so many cute guys in this town?"

"Hikari!" Finn said poking at her shoulder, "Weren't we going to go give that coffee you made to the Wizard to thank him for helping us?"

"Oh yeah," Hikari said scrambling to her feet running down the stairs her rucksack waving behind her as she ran down the street toward Castanet Town slowing down about halfway their out of breath.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ran," Finn said looking at her as he caught up tilting his head to the side floating in front of her.

"Yeah yeah," Hikari said sitting down on the path panting hard hearing something from behind her looking back seeing a black horse with a girl with a blond ponytail on it's back.

"Hey Hikari," she said coming up to beside Hikari jumping off her horse looking down at her, "Are you alright?"

"Hey Kathy, I'm fine," Hikari said with a smile up at her, "Just a little out of breath, I was trying to run all the way from the ranch..."

"Oh you know you should get a horse," Kathy said offering Hikari a hand helping her to her feet as the wind blowed her blond hair, "Oh well want a ride to town? I was just taking Sophie here for a ride before the Bar opens."

"Sure that would be great," Hikari said happily looking at her friend who helped her onto the black horse before getting on in front of Hikari herself.

Kathy snapped the reins saying, "Hold on tightly."

Sophie started to gallop along the coast toward the town in the distance as Hikari held onto Kathy tightly as they stopped outside the bar. Hikari jumped off smiling up at Kathy saying, "Thanks for the ride Kat."

"Any time, hey we need to get Maya and Renee together for a slumber party at the inn sometime," Kathy said getting off the horse holding Sophie's reins looking at Hikari, "Oh we could do that tonight. We can talk about guys like that crush Luke has on you."

Hikari sighed but smiled saying, "Sure but you know I really don't care about any crush Luke has me."

Kathy chuckled softly saying, "Alright, well I'll go tell Maya and Renee. Meet up at the inn at 8 pm?"

"Sounds good," Hikari said with a nod smiling before waving as she walked up the hill of the town, "See ya, Kat."

"See you later, Hikari," Kathy said before getting on Sophie once more riding back toward Horn Ranch.

Hikari went to knock on the door of the Wizard's home but heard a loud crash from inside opening the door peering inside in wonder asking, "Hey Wizard...?"

Wizard looked up from the pile of books that came down on him from his bookcase when he was looking for his Crystal Ball asking, "Oh hello... do you need something?"

"Are you alright?" Hikari said quickly running over helping digging him out tilting her head to the side looking at her.

The Wizard nodded looking at her saying, "I'm fine... though I could use some help with something..."

"What is it, Wizard?" Hikari asked looking at him in wonder then her eyes got wide pulling out the thermos handing it to him, "I hope it's still hot, I remember you are always drinking coffee."

"Thank you..." he said taking it with a small smile before looking into her hazel eyes, "I've misplaced my Crystal Ball... I can't find it anywhere in the house... I must have dropped it somewhere."

"I'll help you look for it!" Hikari said happily looking into his hetrochromius green and gold eyes a big smile on her face, "I'll ask everyone in the town to see if they've found it."

"Alright..." he said getting up offering her a hand which she took quickly getting up.

She nodded saying, "I'll find it for you, you have my word. See ya soon, Wizard."

"Goodbye, Hikari," the Wizard whispered softly looking into her face.

Hikari smiled running to the door Finn was flying behind her quickly asking, "Hikari... where do you think the Crystal Ball could be?"

The Wizard watched them leave a small smile on his lips then frowned knowing the powers that Crystal Ball had for those who couldn't control it. He sat down pouring himself some coffee from the thermos Hikari gave him closing his eyes trying to feel where the Ball was so he could recover it himself.

"Hmm I don't know but we will just ask around. Let's start with Mayor Hamilton," Hikari replied as she walked from his house toward Town Hall.

Hikari went to open the door walking right into Town Hall seeing Hamilton wasn't there instead it was Gill who was writing away in a book. He glanced up blinking saying, "Hello again, Hikari. What can I do for you?"

"Where is Hamilton?" Hikari asked coming over looking at Gill, "I wanted to ask him something."

"My father headed out this morning to go to a meeting in Mineral Town, he should be back tomorrow," Gill said simply looking at her, "What is it you wanted to ask him?"

"Oh well I'm looking for a Crystal Ball that belongs to the Wizard," Hikari said softly tilting her head entranced by his beautiful eyes, "Have you maybe seen it?"

Gill shook his head saying, "No I haven't Hikari. Though if you excuse me I have a lot of paperwork to finish for my father that he didn't do while I was off the island looking for a way to heal this place."

"Oh alright," Hikari said with a nod smiling gently turning to leave.

"Wait I just remembered something, while you are looking for this Crystal Ball can you go check with Perry at the church?" Gill asked looking at her back, "Apparently he's been saying something about a ghost haunting the church."

"Can do Gill," Hikari said glancing back at him with a nod before waving walking out of Town Hall blushing as she closed the door.

Finn giggled flying around Hikari saying, "Hikari has a crush, Hikari has a crush."

"Quiet Finn... let's just get to the church and ask Perry before we go to the Inn for the party. Maybe Colleen, Jake, Yolanda, or Maya would know where to find the Crystal Ball," Hikari said blushing a deep red walking up toward the Church embarrassed now. She had to admit Gill was very cute but she wasn't about to tell Finn that. She didn't even know if she would tell her friends Kathy, Maya, or Renee that night.

She walked into the Church placing her hands together bowing her head whispering a prayer to the statue of the Harvest King before walking in fully over to Perry.

"Oh hello Hikari," Perry said with a smile to her, "Have you come to pray to the Harvest King and Goddess?"

"Not particularly no, Perry," Hikari said looking at him smiling, "I was sent by Gill to ask about this ghost you've been telling people about."

"Oh yes around 2 am every morning I have been getting awoken by crying in the church tower," Perry said looking at her shivering, "If I was you I would stay away from here at that time of night."

"Oh uh thank you for the warning," Hikari said blowing a piece of brown hair from her face, "Well then have you seen a Crystal Ball around? The Wizard lost it and asked me to look for it."

"No I haven't, Hikari. Sorry," Perry said with a nod looking at her.

"Oh well thank you see ya around," Hikari said turning walking from the place her hand under her chin as she thought, "Finn tomorrow night we should come and investigate at 2 am to see what's up with this so called ghost."

Finn shivered saying, "Alright Hikari... if you say so."

Hikari looked at him tilting her head saying, "Don't worry I'm here for you, no reason to be scared Finn."

Finn nodded hearing the chime from the clock tower saying, "Oh it's almost 8, Hikari. Let's get to that party."

"Oh right," Hikari said running down the street to the inn heading inside going over to Colleen, "Hey Colleen, I'm here for a slumber party with Maya, Kathy, and Renee..."

"Oh right they are upstairs in Maya's room, Hikari, but before you go up can I get you to talk to Jake for me?" Colleen asked looking at her while she manned the inn's cash register, "He's been acting strange..."

"Of course I can," Hikari said with a nod before going over to Jake who was at the counter filing paperwork.

He glanced up smiling at Hikari saying, "Hello Hikari, may I help you?"

"Yeah Colleen said you've been acting strange and wanted me to check on you," Hikari said with a frown tilting her head to the side.

"I haven't been acting strange. I've just been trying to give her exactly what she want as soon as she thinks of it," Jake replied looking at at Hikari.

Hikari looked at him kind of frightened out by that statement asking, "How have you been doing that?"

"It's just a skill I've picked up somewhere, it's nothing you should concern yourself with," Jake said with a small shrug, "Anyway have fun with your slumber party. Just don't come downstairs after 10 tonight, I shall be busy with something down here."

He then walked away back to working on the filing.

"Creepy..." Hikari muttered looking at Finn tilting her head.

"That was odd, Hikari... Do you think he has been reading her mind with the crystal ball?" Finn asked looking at her in wonder.

"Most likely," Hikari whispered so only Finn could hear before heading to the stairs, "We will come down after 10 to see what's up..."

Hikari smiled seeing Finn nodding as she headed up the stairs to the party with her friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Wizard's home...<p>

The Wizard looked up opening his eyes whispering, "It's near by but I can't feel the exact location. It needs to be used. Good luck Hikari..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now Review if you please!<strong>

**I like knowing what people think of my stories as well as the mistakes I make.**


	3. Cupcake Pajamas

**Chapter 3: Cupcake Pajamas**

"Hikari!" Maya yelled happily, getting up, running over to her, and hugging the hazel eyed girl. She wasn't really caring that her hands were covered in chocolate from the brownies she had been eating; the pan almost empty between the two other girls sitting on the floor.

Hikari laughed softly, watching Finn land on the floor laughing to himself at the sight. Hikari looked at Maya saying, "Hey Maya, um you got chocolate all over your hands."

Maya blushed looking at her hand, and licking the chocolate from them happily with a giggle saying, "Oops sorry Hikari..."

"No problem," Hikari said, going over, sitting at the third pillow on the floor, smiling at Renee and Kathy, "Hello again you two."

"Hello Hikari," Renee said with a smile toward her.

"Finally you got here," Kathy said, rolling her green eyes, looking at Hikari, then raised an eyebrow, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, "Where's your cloths, Hikari?"

"Oh, well, I sort of didn't have time to go back to the farm to get them," Hikari said with a small blush, rubbing the back of her head, "I was kind of distracted."

"By what?" Renee asked, tilting her, interested and wondering what their friend could get so distracted by.

"Looking for the Wizard's Crystal Ball and then asking Perry about a ghost that Gill wanted me to investigate," she said with a small smile when she thought of Gill and those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Maya your about the same size as Hikari, do you have an extra set of pajamas for her?" Kathy asked the strawberry blond, who was still munching on pieces of brownies with a small smile.

"Hmm?" Maya asked, blinking a couple times when she was talked to, before her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah I do!"

She got up quickly, going to her dresser, digging through the stuff, looking for a nightgown or pajama set for Hikari.

While Maya was busy with that, Kathy turned to Hikari with a small smirk asking, "So? What's with that smile when you said Gill's name? And since when have you known the Wizard?"

"Oh no reason," Hikari replied quickly, shaking her head, trying hard not to blush at being accused of liking Gill, then decided to answer the question about the Wizard to move on the conversation, "Also I required the help of Wizard about a week ago and I've been trying to be friendly with him since. He's just a little shy is all."

"I'm surprised he even let you in his house," Renee said tilting her head, and looking at Hikari, "He normally doesn't let anyone inside unless he's seen a so-called emergency with them."

Hikari shrugged as she looked at Renee and Kathy saying, "I wouldn't know, his door was opened for me."

Maya came back over, handing Hikari some pink pajama's with pictures of cupcakes with eyes and mouths all over them.

Hikari looked at them, then at Maya asking, "Why do you have these?"

"Grandma bought them for me, are they not cute?" Maya asked, tilting her head with a giggle, as she sat down.

Hikari shook her head, noting the time was getting close to 10. She got up saying, "I will be back once I get this put on."

She left the room heading to the bathroom getting changed into the pajamas before sneaking downstairs whispering, "Finn stay close ok."

"I am, Hikari, but I don't know why you are worried about me," Finn said floating along behind her, "You're the only one who can see and hear me anyway."

"With the crystal ball Jake could be able to," Hikari pointed out before going over to the door to Jake and Colleen's door slowly opening it.

She stepped inside behind where Jake was holding the crystal ball dark energy coming from him as he said in a trance, "Yes, I can see everyone... I can see everyone's mind."

Finn started to freak out beside her, saying frantically, "Yikes! It's the Crystal Ball! You were right Hikari."

Hikari nodded stepping forward, as Jake turned to face her, his eyes growing wide, saying, "Hikari! What are you doing here?"

"I came for the ball," Hikari explained, looking at him, "It's the Wizard's you see and he is missing it. May I please have it?"

"Give it to you?" Jake asked unsure, then the energy from the ball glowed more, making him look toward it holding it close, "No way! I found it! It's mine!"

A few moments before in the Wizard's house...

The Wizard stood, looking through his telescope at the stars and planets zooming in on Jupiter watching the orange-red gases swirl around the planet. He suddenly shivered, looking around,feeling the powerful force of his crystal ball's being close to Hikari and his current location. He blinked, moving away from the telescope, before rushing downstairs and out the door into the cool summer air that flew in from the coast. He was worried about Hikari and the powers the crystal ball could hold over someone inexperienced with it.

He rushed toward the inn, slipping inside just after Hikari went into the master bedroom. He approached it, opening the door quickly, seeing Hikari and Jake there. Held within Jake's hands was what he had lost, the crystal ball. The ball glowed with the dark purple energy contained within it making the Wizard blink. He didn't have much time before Jake was lost to it forever.

"I knew I felt my crystal ball close by..." he said, coming over to beside Hikari looking at Jake with his hetrochromia gold and green eyes. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Jake, which would unnerve most people as it seemed to be doing to Jake.

"Wizard!" Jake said in surprise and slight fear, because even though many thought the Wizard was only a fortune teller by trade, they still feared him. He glanced down at the crystal ball, intrigued by it's dark powers and images it showed, saying once more in a trance, "You're here to steal this from me! I can see your thoughts!"

He turned away, covering the ball with his body, holding it close, growling toward the Wizard when he tried to get close his voice raspy, "I won't give this back, even if it is yours! It's...my precious."

The Wizard was quiet for several seconds, while his brain worked, trying to come up with a way to get the heirloom of his master's back, before he finally responded carefully, "Fine...If you really think you're the one who deserves it most."

Jake stared at the ball the dark powers within it calming down as he looked at the images it showed, before saying with guilt, "Oh no! Wizard...I can feel...your thoughts...I can feel...how important this crystal ball is to you."

Jake looked down before holding out the ball toward the Wizard slowly saying, "You...You're its true owner."

The Wizard nodded in thanks before taking it and making it disappear back to his home, where it belonged.

Jake looked at the Wizard with guilt in his eyes before saying, "I'm so sorry. That thing took a strange hold on me. At first I just wanted to use it to make Colleen happy, but then I wanted to read everyone's mind. I couldn't pull myself away but when I read your mind, I could see that you could handle its power. You're the only one that should have that thing."

Jake looked down in remorse, before smiling softly, looking back up toward the Wizard and Hikari knowingly, as he finished with, "Besides, I don't need that to make Colleen happy. Being surprised is part of love!"

"Thank you Jake," Hikari said with a nod before walking out into the lobby with the Wizard.

The Wizard looked at Hikari gratefully saying, "It was your efforts that guided me to the crystal ball, Hikari...If you come to my house, I'll repay you."

"Alright," Hikari said with a nod, smiling toward the Wizard who turned to leave.

He stopped mid-exit glancing back saying softly, "You look...cute by the way..."

Hikari looked at him with a slight blush, tilting her head confused asking, "Wha..."

She was cut off as the Wizard motioned to her pajama's saying, "Um...the pajamas I mean...they are cute...well Goodnight."

He quickly walked through the door, closing it, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb, muttering, "1000 years of being alive and I still can't pick my words better."

With that he walked off back toward his house, the image of Hikari in her pajamas floating around his head now, and the thought that she would be coming to his house to visit again tomorrow.

"Well that was awkward," Finn said, floating beside Hikari, looking over at the blushing girl.

"Yes, yes it was," Hikari said softly, before hearing giggling behind her from the stairs. She glanced back seeing Renee, Kathy, and Maya all standing their having just watched the interaction between herself and the Wizard.

She sighed to herself, walking to the steps, saying, "The shows over you three... now let's just continue this slumber party without talking about guys unless you three want to share."

She glared at them as she ran up after them, all four of the girls laughing like maniacs. She knew she would get her payback by making the other three girls talk about Toby, Owen, and Chase respectably. It was just a matter of how.


	4. What is in a Name?

**Chapter 4: What is in a Name?**

Hikari looked around blinking at the unfamiliar halls she found herself in. She felt out of place in the rich decorated halls of the place.

_'It's the castle of Princess Konohana,' _a voice told her in her head, a voice that seemed familiar yet also foreign all at the same time.

Ahead of her a young man walked toward her. He had silver hair, and was holding a book, reading it as he walked down the hall.

_'Wizard!'_ her mind yelled, but the body she was looking through the eyes of called out, "Gale!"

The Wizard, or Gale, looked up, blinking his gold and green eyes before, saying, "Good evening Princess..."

_'Princess? Wizard, I'm not a princess.' _Hikari thought, confused as why she couldn't voice her thoughts instead this body was saying anything it wanted.

"Gale, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess when it is just us?" her voice came out but it was higher then her own, "Call me Hana or at least Konohana."

"I'm sorry, Prin...Hana," Gale said, looking at her with a small blush on his tanned cheeks, "I just don't want to get in...trouble."

"I won't let you get in trouble," she said with a giggle, looking at Gale's eyes, "So what are you reading today, Mr. Wizard?"

Gale shook his head in response to being called Mr. Wizard saying, "Just a book on the stars, was just going out to look at them. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course," she said happily, grabbing Gales hand pulling him toward the garden.

Suddenly the image turned blurry to a voice yelling in her ear, "Hikari wake up! You need to go back to the farm, it's already 6."

Hikari sat up in the spare bed of the room, looking over at Finn who had been the one yelling to her. She sighed, muttering, "Alright, alright, I'm awake Finn."

She slipped from the bed, glancing at the other girls who were all three still asleep. She shook her head wishing she could sleep in for once. She grabbed her cloths, throwing them on, planning on taking a shower and getting changed at her house.

She walked from the room, down the staircase, and out of the inn. She yawned, glancing out toward the ocean as she walked back to her farm, smiling along the way.

Finn floated quietly beside her watching Hikari's face as she was thinking about something.

Hikari suddenly turned toward the harvest sprite when they were about halfway home to the farm, asking, "Finn, do you know Wizard's name?"

"No, I thought his name was Wizard," Finn said, tilting his head, looking at Hikari in wonder.

Hikari just blinked before shaking her head, saying, "Finn...that is the most idiotic think I've ever heard."

She started laughing hard, wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to stop but failing more laughs escaping her.

"That's mean, Hikari," Finn said, pouting a bit, looking at her, "It's not like you know his name either."

"Yeah but I know it's not Wizard," Hikari said, laughing still.

She took a few deep breaths calming down, saying, "That's it, my mission now is to find out the Wizard's name!"

Finn grabbed a piece of her hair, pulling it, saying, "No your mission is to save the harvest goddess by ringing the 5 bells to summon the Harvest King."

Hikari lightly pushed the small Harvest Sprite away, saying, "I know...but I only have the Purple Bell left and we have no clue where that is."

"Edge and his bell over look the town, so I would guess it would be in the bell tower of the church," Finn said, crossing his small arms, looking at Hikari, "Which we still need to check out the rumor of the ghost anyway."

"Yeah, yeah...we will tonight," Hikari said, she then glanced to her farm, setting out on a run toward it, "But today after chores is visiting Gill to give him Tomato Juice like Maya says he likes then to go bug Wizard until he tells us his name or it is time to go see about that ghost."

Finn sighed, floating after Hikari, wondering how she would ever save this island.

Wizard stared at his crystal ball sadly watching as Hikari gave Gill the Tomato Juice. He ran his hand over it to make the image disappear before leaning back in his chair. He blinked his green and gold eyes, staring at the door, hoping Hikari would come to visit so he could repay her for finding his crystal ball. He kept telling himself that just seeing her wasn't why he was waiting for her so patiently.

He got up from the seat, walking to his small kitchen to make coffee, muttering to himself as it brewed, "Of course she has a crush on another mortal this time around, why wouldn't she?"

He knew the feeling of jealousy that filled his heart now well, having felt it dozens of times before. He shook his head knowing he was lucky to just be close to her, it wasn't one of the times she never met him while her soul lived on the lands. He poured his coffee into his cup, hearing the door open behind him.

"Wizard! I'm here," Hikari called out, coming into the house, smiling as always.

Wizard sat his cup down, turning to her, nodding his head to her, saying softly, "...Hello, Hikari."

Hikari came over to him, giggling as she placed a bag of ground coffee beans in his hand, saying happily, "There you go, Wizard."

"Oh, I love this..." he said, a small blush on his cheek, placing it on the counter, "Thank you."

"You are very welcomed," Hikari said happily, looking at him, her brown eyes sparkling, "Wizard, what is your actual name?"

His eyes grew wide, looking at the girl in front of him, saying , "I'm sorry...but I can't tell you that."

"What? Why not?" Hikari said, pouting a bit looking at him trying hard to get him to tell her.

"Witches and wizards don't tell people their names..." Wizard said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "It's said that those who know your name...can control you."

Hikari frowned at that, asking, "I would never do that, Wizard. Aren't I your friend? Friend's tell each other stuff."

Wizard blushed, shaking his head, whispering, "We are friends...but I haven't told my name to anyone in a long time... I'm sorry...Hikari..."

He then looked at his crystal ball, saying, "Oh... thank you for helping me."

Hikari looked at him in wonder, tilting her head confused by that.

"For recovering my crystal ball..." he said, gesturing over to it, guiding her over to the table, "This crystal ball was handed down to me by my master. So...I'm glad you found it."

He bows to her seeing the smile slowly appearing on her face. He sat down, looking at her, saying, "And to thank you...I'd like to use the power of the crystal ball for you."

He looked up at her then back to the ball, questioning his next move, finally saying, "...I can look into the heart of the person you're interested in. Just ask me when you want me to."

Hikari's eyes lit up to that, completely forgetting about trying to find out his name for now, saying, "Can you look at Gill's heart for me?"

Wizard froze for a brief moment, before nodding, saying, "...Yes...I will."

He stared into the ball, his hands running over it barely not touching it. He looked into the heart of Gill saying, "Gill thinks you are interesting, besides you there is..."

He stopped seeing there was one other in Gill's heart, it was a faded image, but it was still there. It was of Gill, Luna, and another girl by his side. A girl that he had heard rumors about when he first arrived there, a girl that even without having the soul of Konahana like Hikari did still managed to give the goddess tree a little longer a few years ago.

"There is two others," Wizard said, his hands falling away from the ball.

"Two others?" Hikari asked, looking at the Wizard in wonder, "Who?"

"I can't tell you...that is to much of a breech in privacy," Wizard said, standing up, he now wanted to research who this other girl was, "Plus I only know one of their names."

Hikari blinked before looking at the ball, nodding slowly saying, "Alright, Wizard. Well thanks."

She then left his house leaving Wizard alone once more.

Wizard looked down with a sigh, whispering to himself, "That girl that is in Gill's heart reminds me a lot of how Hikari looks...could they be related?"


	5. A Wish in the Night

**Chapter 5: A Wish In the Night**

2 am the next morning, Finn was pushing the still half asleep Hikari toward the church, saying, "Come on, Hikari, let's go find out what this ghost is about."

"But Finn," Hikari wined, still sleepy, rubbing her eyes as the little Harvest sprite pushed her toward the building, "Can't we do this when sun is up?"

"No we can't, Perry only hears it in the middle of the night," Finn said, pushing Hikari or trying to as he heard something glancing up seeing the Wizard, out for his late night stroll, was just heading back to his house.

Finn smiled quickly flying over to the Wizard, glad the immortal could see him for once.

"Finn, I'm cold," Hikari said tiredly, slumping against the bridge, not realizing the Harvest Sprite was gone as she yawned sleepily.

Finn shook his head hearing Hikari as she flew up behind the Wizard saying, "Wizard, I need your help!"

Wizard jumped a bit startled having not expected to see anyone out this late, like normal. He glanced back toward the Harvest Sprite blinking his heterochromius eyes saying, "Finn... What is it?"

Wizard then turned quickly, knowing it probably had to do with Hikari asking rapidly, which was rare for him, "Is it Hikari? Is she hurt? Does she need help and I'm the only one awake at this hour? Is she stuck somewhere in the mine?"

Finn blinked his orange eyes, a smile slowly growing on her face at the Wizard's rare concern for someone saying slowly, "Calm down, Hikari is fine."

Wizard looked down, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks saying softly, "Oh... Good then. Then what do you need of me?"

"I'll just ignore the fact that you like her for now, for the sake of getting back to Hikari," Finn said floating around the Wizard, "She won't go check out the rumored ghost in the church with me, she keeps trying to go back to the house to sleep. I keep wondering if this ghost could be Edge along with the purple bell, so I need your help getting her to come to the church. Please help."

Wizard looked at the Harvest Sprite then nodded, asking, "Alright... I'll help for the sake of the Harvest Goddess."

In actuality, he would prefer to just let Hikari go home and sleep but he had a duty to the Harvest Goddess like all immortals do, he just hope the lack of sleep wouldn't end up with Hikari sick like most mortals ended up like.

Wizard followed Finn back to where Hikari was now asleep on the bridge which made the Wizard smile as he knelt beside her, pulling the empty thermos, that had been filled with coffee from Hikari meer hours before, from his jacket. He waved his hand over it, closing his eyes, and taking a couple deep breaths then whispered words of the ancient language as the thermos refilled itself with hot coffee once more. Wizard leaned over her, whispering softly in Hikari's ear so only she could hear, "Hikari... wake up, my love."

"Mmm... Gale..." Hikari murmured slowly waking up, as the Wizard sat up straight, looking at her, a smile on his face.

Hikari opened her eyes quickly sitting up, looking at him with her brown eyes, blushing a deep red saying, "Wizard! Um... I fell asleep and Finn went to get you since you never sleep, right?"

"Yes... here," Wizard said, handing her a cup of the coffee and his jacket, "It will wake you up... and keep you warm."

Hikari blushed more, taking the purple jacket putting it on slowly, smelling the smell of herbs and coffee beans on it. It was incising and comforting to her to have his smell fill her senses. She kept reminding herself in her mind that she liked Gill but it was becoming hard with the dreams and him being so kind to her. She slowly took the cup of coffee sipping at it, saying, "Thanks, Wizard."

"Well...don't thank me yet..." Wizard said, getting to his feet offering a hand down to her, his beautiful gold and green eyes meeting hers making her slightly forget herself as she took his hand as he continued, "I still need to get you to the church...after all."

"Right, that ghost...um could you come with us, Wizard?" Hikari said, blushing slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. She hadn't want to admit it to Finn, since she always tried to stay strong for the Harvest Sprite but she was terrified at the idea of a ghost.

Wizard nodded, starting to walk with her toward the church saying, "I don't believe it is a spirit though...I agree with Finn...it is most likely Edge that the Pastor is hearing."

Finn giggled as he followed them, he didn't know why but he was wooting for Hikari to be with the Wizard. He liked him a lot more then he did Gil, which to Finn wasn't saying much since he couldn't see what his best friend saw in the mayor's son at all. He glanced up noticing he was losing them, flying quickly to catch up hearing them talking.

"So why don't you sleep, Wizard?" Hikari asked softly, as they walked up the hill to the church grounds.

"Immortal's rarely sleep... unless they are forcibly sealed away," Wizard said, his voice quiet as always as he looked toward Hikari, "I haven't slept since I became an immortal, 1000 years ago now... Swearing my life to serving the Harvest Goddess and King...there are a few of us out there."

"I take it the Witch is one of them as well?" Hikari asked, climbing the hill beside him, holding his jacket closed around her, still enjoying his scent on it.

Wizard nodded slowly, as he looked ahead of him across the grounds of the church saying, "Yes but she is about 300 years younger then I and chooses to stay away from humans as much as she can... We came together here about 6 months before you arrived in response to the Goddess Tree here... If the tree stays weakened, it will start to affect the rest of the world... Starting with points the Goddess can be seen first."

"So that is why it is so important that I revive it," Hikari said, looking at the church making her way over to it with the Wizard at her side, "But why can I see the goddess and the sprites but most others can't?"

Wizard glanced at her then toward the bell tower saying softly into the wind, "Because it runs in your family unlike most...It runs in the Mayor's family as well...but it has become deluded and washed out... Yours remains pure because of you being the King's chosen to save the lands..."

"That explains why Gil occasionally seems to be able to see Finn but pushes it to the side," Hikari whispered, as they got close to the church door, "So my relatives can all see them as well but can't save the Goddess?"

"They can but it is only temporary and it would happen again quickly compared to if you saved it," Wizard whispered, knowing that girl he saw in Gil's heart was most likely from a family that could still see the Goddess and Sprites clearly, but what happened to her invaded his knowledge.

Hikari looked sad then shook her head as she walked into the church toward the tower, staying close to the Wizard's side. She was frightened hearing the sad wale in the dark of the tower, leaning into Wizard slightly as they climbed, reaching the top quickly. There in the middle of the room sat the purple bell with a Harvest Sprite clothed purple sitting in front of it crying.

"Edge! What's wrong?" Finn asked, flying over to the sprite, landing in front of him, tilting his head to the side.

"Wa... WAAAAAAHHHH! WAAAAH! WAAAH!" Edge cried out, tears running down his face looking at Finn, Hikari, and the Wizard sniffling and hiccuping as he did so.

Hikari blushed, pulling away from the Wizard, coming over slowly asking, "Edge...Can you, uh... ring the bell?"

Edge sniffled before crying some more not replying to Hikari at all.

"Edge, Why are you crying?" Finn asked frantically, wanting to help his fellow sprite now, feeling bad.

Edge wiped off the tears, hiccuping again before replying shakily, "Everyone used to come make wishes to the Wishing Shrine... Then my bell would shine and everyone would be happy...but now nobody comes to make wishes! Waaaah!"

Edge looked down, the waterfall of tears coming again saying, "No one...visits anymore...I'm so lonely! Waaaah, Waaaah."

"The Wishing Shrine? Where is it?" Finn asked the Harvest Sprite in wonder.

Edge sobbed replying quietly, "In the room...left of the altar..."

Finn quickly flew to the door, before looking back at Hikari and Wizard saying, "Come on, Let's go take a look."

Hikari watched as Finn flew down toward the room before looking at the Wizard with a yawn asking, "You don't happen to have any more coffee do you? This is going to be a long night I have a feeling."

Wizard chuckled with a nod, producing another cup of coffee from the thermos before handing it to her.

Hikari drank it as quickly as she could, then took the Wizard's arm, pulling him down after Finn toward the room where the shrine was. She blinked, approaching the faded picture of the Harvest Goddess and the Goddess Tree. She placed her hand on it gently asking, "Wizard, is there anyway to restore the power to this?"

"I would suspect...if it got enough wishes...then the power of it would be restored...and Edge wouldn't feel as lonely," he replied coming over, placing his hand on it beside Hikari's, letting his eyes closed as he wished for Hikari to love him again but if she didn't for her to be happy at least.

Hikari looked over at the Wizard then let her own eyes closed, at first she was going to wish to know the Wizard's actual name but then a thought struck her whispering softly, "Akari..."

She wished to find her sister, the real reason she ever agreed to come here with Finn. She had never wanted to be a farmer, that was her twin sister's and older brother's dream but she hadn't seen Akari since she left for this town on the sea 4 years before.

Wizard opened his eyes looking at Hikari, pulling away asking softly, "What did you...wish for? Who is... Akari, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My twin sister," Hikari said, turning to the door, "We can talk about it outside, if you want Wizard."

Wizard looked after Hikari, curious now as he followed her outside over to the railing that looked out at the sea that reflected the moon and the stars above.

"Akari is my twin sister, her and my older brother, Kevin, always had the dream to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and be great farmers," Hikari said, looking out at the sea sadly, "Akari was the one that talked about it non-stop even after Kevin moved on from that dream. One night, soon after we turned 18 only 4 years ago... she disappeared or more so she ran away to follow that dream. We didn't hear a word from her for nearly a season until suddenly one day, I received a post card from a town called Casanet. She said she was doing well and that her farm was wonderful, she even said she met a guy and was trying hard to get him to open up to her. She said she would make it back for the Starry Night Festival and our birthday for sure. Every message I got from her kept said that promise but as time went on she was talking about how she was working to revive this land and how she was getting closer to the guy all the time. Suddenly though about a month before the festival, her messages stopped and she never showed. Month after month, season after season went by and before I knew it... it was our 22nd birthday and my sister wasn't there to share it with me still after all those years. That was the night Finn showed up begging me to come save the Harvest Goddess and Casanet Town. I jumped at the chance, it wasn't because I cared about this so called Goddess at least not at first, it was more selfish then that...I wanted to find out what happened to her. Everyone here, including the Goddess herself, seems to have the memory of my sister locked away...it's like they recognize her name but don't remember her at all. I know she was here though, when I first arrived and digging through the old stuff that was at my house...I found a picture of me and her burred in it but she was faded, it was like her existence was faded and disappearing from this world. Even our own family barely remembers her and it has only been 4 years... Even Kevin seems to be forgetting her, I'm the only one who hasn't though."

Hikari had tears falling down her face by the time she finished, gripping the railing whispering, "I asked everyone I met the first day here, no one remembered her except a brief look that said they knew her name. They all said that maybe I had the wrong town because most of them had lived here their whole lives except for Bo..."

Finn floated beside Hikari asking sadly, "So that's why you were asking everyone about an Akari and you asked me the first time I showed up?"

"Yeah but you had a reason not to know her," Hikari said, looking at Finn sadly then down, "You weren't born yet..."

Wizard looked at Hikari whispering, "I'm sorry...I never knew her either...I wasn't here until six months before you were."

Hikari shook her head, saying, "By the time I met you though, I had figured out no one would remember her so I had stopped asking. I am hoping once the tree is restored this time, that maybe everyone will remember her fully and I can get answers. I have a feeling, she somehow prolonged the tree's decay until I came here. I just hope once I revive it, I will know the truth."

Wizard leaned in to Hikari, looking into her eyes, carefully wiping a tear from her face saying, "I am sure you will..."

Hikari looked back into his eyes, carefully grabbing his hand, leaning into him, kissing his lips gently before pulling away whispering, "Thank you for listening to me. I'll see you later."

She then pulled away running off, blushing after she had just kissed him, with Finn flying after her saying, "You like him!"

Wizard stood there a blush on his cheeks as he placed his fingers to his lips whispering, "Konohana... no... Hikari...you aren't just Konohana's spirit to me... I think I may be beginning to love this reincarnation more then even when I knew her..."

He slowly walked back to his house, the sun starting to rise to start a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Hikari kissed Wizard, it will make things awkward between them that's for sure...<strong>

**Oh well review guys ^^ thanks.  
><strong>


	6. Tale of Two Towns

**Chapter 6: Tale Of Two Towns**

Hikari sighed casting her line into the river at Flute Fields, knowing she was avoiding the Wizard after what happened a few nights before.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Finn asked, floating around her in wonder of what was wrong with his human friend.

"I'm fine," Hikari replied quickly, looking at Finn then at the river.

She heard footsteps, glancing back, smiling as she saw Renee walking toward her saying, "Hey Renee."

"Oh hello, Hikari," Renee said with a smile, coming up to Hikari's side, pulling out her own fishing rod casting it into the river, "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." Hikari said, looking back at the river then sighing, "Actually I'm confused... I thought I liked one guy but now I keep thinking about another and I even kissed him..."

"You kissed someone?" Renee asked in surprise, dropping her fishing rod, "Who was it? If it wasn't Gill?"

"The Wizard," Hikari said softly, a blush appearing on her cheeks, glancing over at Renee, "He was being really sweet the other night when he helped me with something and something just told me to kiss him."

"I see," Renee said, picking up her fishing rod slowly as she calmed down, "Well you could always try it with the Wizard by going to the Moon Viewing Festival together, if it isn't right with you. You can always go back to trying to get Gill."

Hikari's eyes grew wide, a smile appearing on her face yelling, "You are brilliant Renee!"

She quickly dropped her rod, hugging her friend tightly before packing up to leave. She then stopped looking back at Renee asking, "Oh before I forget, what is your wish? I am collecting wishes to wish for people at the shrine in the church."

"Hmm, what do I wish for? I don't know. I'm pretty happy with how things are now. I suppose . . . I'd wish for things to stay just as they are now," Renee responded a smile on her lips looking after Hikari.

"Alrighty, thanks then Renee," Hikari said, running off toward the Wizard's house.

Wizard looked through his telescope into the sky, a sigh escaping from him. Hikari had been to busy trying to befriend 9 other people in town to come see him or was it more that she was avoiding him after that night. He didn't know, but he was sure that he missed the cheerful face of the farmer and the fact he wanted to ask her to view the stars with him. He shook his head, walking from his telescope to his small kitchen to make a cup of coffee thinking back again to his days as an apprentice wizard at the castle.

Gale walked through the castle gardens, his telescope with him heading toward the open area of the gardens so he could look out at the stars.

"Gale, w-wait up...please..." A soft voice was heard behind him as he glanced back, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, a small tiara on her head as she looked at him, and unlike Konohana she wore a simple flowing blue dress rather then a kimono.

Gale stopped letting her catch up, glancing at the twin sister of Konohana's asking quietly since he hardly talked to the shy, quiet one of the two, "May I...help you, Princess Belle?"

"Um... well I was wondering," Belle said, slowly blushing a deep red as she looked down saying rapidly, "?"

Gale blinked, looking at her, opening his mouth to respond but Konohana ran up tackling him with a hug, completely silencing him.

"Sorry sis, but he's going with me," Konohana said, giggling as she hugged Gale tightly, "He is my best friend after all, why don't you go talk to those imaginary friends of yours and let me be with Gale here."

"They aren't imaginary," Belle said quickly, looking at her sister then at him, "They are Harvest Sprites and they need my help to save this land and the Harvest Goddess."

"Well go help them then, leave Gale with me," Konohana said holding him close, a blush appearing on his tan cheeks.

Belle had sad eyes then sighed, muttering as she walked away, "You used to be able to see them too Hana..."

Wizard's eyes grew wide at that memory being drawn back to the present by Hikari's soft voice calling out, "Wizard, you in?"

"Yes...in here," Wizard said from the kitchen, rubbing his forehead wondering why he thought of that memory then of all times. He barely even thought of Konohana's twin sister, why would he randomly remember her now. He came out, looking at Hikari as she came toward him, the omnipresent Harvest Sprite Finn floating behind her.

"Um... I'm sorry I haven't came to visit you since that night a few days ago," Hikari said softly, glancing at the Wizard with her beautiful brown eyes, she got a sparkling purple mushroom from her rucksack, placing it into his hands, "Here and I was wondering if you would like to go to the Moon Viewing Festival with me..."

"Oh, I love this... thank you," Wizard said, setting the mushroom to the side, blinking his one gold and one emerald eye as he looked at her, "You know...I haven't went to a festival since I came here..."

"Then come with me," Hikari said, looking at him, a small pink blush appearing on her pale skin, "Please, Wizard."

Wizard looked at her, slowly nodding saying in a quiet voice, "Alright Hikari...I'll go with you to the festival."

"Yay!" Hikari said with a happy giggle, "Then we will meet Saturday on the 14th at Moonlight Hill by Horn Ranch around 6 pm?"

Wizard nodded yes as he took in her face, now that he thought about it she reminded him of Belle as well now. He blinked replying, "Sounds good...Hikari... Would you want some coffee while you are here?... I've...missed your company."

Hikari shrugged then nodded smiled replying, "Sure, Wizard. I'll take some coffee with a lot of sugar in it please."

"Alright," he said quietly, returning to the kitchen, preparing them some coffee with the last bag of grinds Hikari brought him.

Hikari looked around, rocking on the balls of her feet, her eyes landing on the bookshelf asking, "Wizard, may I look at your books?"

"...Sure, you may," Wizard said from the kitchen, knowing there wasn't anything to revealing there. They were mostly books written in the the Runes of Honorius or books on stars.

Hikari walked over, running her fingers over the bindings scanning through the books about stars and in symbols she didn't recognize. Finally though her fingers landed on one that said Tale of Two Towns, she pulled it out, looking at the front cover seeing two princesses drawn on it. It was a small book, almost like a child's story book but something about the two princesses seemed so familiar.

She went over to the table, sitting in her spot with the crystal ball in front of her as she began to read. Finn looked over her shoulder in wonder why Hikari was so absorbed into this book.

_It began slowly, the Earth's life force began to fading away and the valleys below the mountain where a great kingdom sat with two beautiful Princesses named Konohana and Belle lived, began to pray to the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King's for their help._

Hikari looked at the picture of the castle that sat at the top of a castle, her hand touching it as she felt like it all was so familiar. She flipped to the next page her eyes landing on a depiction of the Harvest Goddess and the Princesses as she read.

_The Princesses could see the Harvest Sprites and the summoned them to aid the goddess at one of the many Goddess Trees and Goddess Springs. The Goddess told them to return the land they must summon the Harvest King to help her for she did not have the power alone._

Hikari knew this seemed so familiar, more so then just her own mission at the moment but like she lived it all before.

"_You did live it all before, though I don't know why they put both princesses," _a voice said in her head, it sounded kind of sad even if it was beautiful, _"Only one helped the Goddess, the other refused to accept that she could see something that most thought was imaginary."_

Hikari blinked at the voice in her head, knowing it was the same as the one from her dream she had a few nights before. She flipped the page continuing to read, the princesses meeting with a man with flaming red hair she assumed was the Harvest King.

_So the Princesses did what the Goddess asked, they summoned the Harvest King to restore their lands to there former glory. The Harvest King said he could restore it but he must have a promise from each of them. One must give their life to the land so he could use it and the other must promise their soul to be reborn whenever the Goddess was in danger._

Hikari stared at it, blinking as the voice came to her mind once more, _"Well technically only one did the second of those things, the other ran away in the night to save herself. She thought she would have had to give her life for the same reason her sister did. She was frightened...so she left a note saying that she gave her life for the land and ran."_

Hikari slowly flipped the page again, a picture of one sister encased in crystal and the other praying at the Harvest King's feet with her spirit coming from her. She began to read the page, not believing this is what happened.

_With the Princesses final acts the lands of the kingdom returned to normal at last. It is unknown which Princess is the one that is reborn every time the Goddess needs help is but we hope she is out there when this world needs her._

"_Belle..." _the voice inside her head said before being quiet again, making Hikari wonder if Belle was the one that gave her soul up to be reborn.

Hikari flipped to the final page where a picture of two towns was drawn with the mountain in between.

_The people of the kingdom were left without rulers though, so they left the castle to ruins and made two towns in the Princess Konohana and Belle's honor. One is dedicated to nature and living off the land named Konohana and the other is dedicated to animals and living off livestock named Bluebell._

Hikari slowly closed the book staring at the front of it, noting the voice in her head had went quiet. She couldn't help but feel that she was going insane as she got up placing the book back into the bookshelf. She heard Wizard come in with their cups of coffee, glancing back at him, coming over slowly taking her cup from him saying, "Thanks, Wizard."

Her mind was racing though, she kept wondering if she could be Belle but then what was that voice talking about. She was so confused as she took a sip of her coffee trying to clear her mind for now.

Wizard looked at her then toward the bookshelf in wonder asking, "Are...you alright, Hikari?"

"Wizard, did you know the Princesses in that book?" Hikari asked, motioning to the children book again which was easy since it stood out amongst the others he had, "It seems so familiar to me..."

Wizard's eyes moved toward the book then he nodded slowly replying quietly, "...Yes...I knew them..."

"Oh, do you know who is the one reborn?" Hikari asked hopefully as she looked at his eyes wondering if it was Belle.

"I can't tell you..." Wizard said, looking at her then averting his eyes, "It's just a story anyway...no one really knows what happened to the two."

He felt bad for lying to Hikari but he didn't figure she would welcome the idea of being Konohana reborn. He wasn't even sure if it was Konohana now after that memory he had earlier.

Hikari sighed, finishing her coffee saying, "Alright, well I guess I'll head out now. See you tomorrow then Wizard and I'll be waiting for the Moon Festival."

Hikari handed him back the cup before heading out, her mind still thinking about if she could be Belle if she was to trust the story and the nagging voice she had in her head while she read it. She walked back to the farm with Finn watching her as he floated beside her.


	7. Under the Full Moon

**Chapter 7: Under The Full Moon**

"Julius! You don't need to worry about my hair and accessories so much," Hikari said to the purple, long haired man, who was very in touch with his feminine side and would have made her wonder if he was gay if it wasn't for the fact he went out with the shy Candace at the tailors, "I don't think Wizard will care much about how I look tonight at the Moon Festival."

"Hikari, that is where you are wrong," Julius said happily as he brushed her hair out so he could curl it, "Just like the clothes, a woman's appearance is important especially on their first date."

"Argh..." Hikari muttered giving up now. She had known this would be a long day when Julius suddenly abducted her on her way to the mines that morning. He had told her that everyone in town knew she was going to the Moon Festival with the mysterious, aloof Wizard and he really wanted to help her out. She did try to get out of it by saying she was fine with her own clothes but he kept insisting eventually even giving her the puppy dog eyes so she just gave in. So now she found herself dressed in a beautiful red Chinese style dress with a black cover over her as she sat in front of a mirror while Julius curled her brown locks.

Julius smiled down at Hikari as he used the curler to curl her hair fully then picked up the sparkly silver and crystal tiara, placing it on the top of Hikari's head gently with a smile saying, "There we are, you look wonderfully beautiful. You hardly look like you are a farmer girl now, Hikari."

Hikari gasped as Julius moved the black fabric that covered her dress. She blinked, silent in surprise from how beautiful she looked with her brown hair curled and falling on her shoulders, the tiara's fourteen crystals glinting in the light of the fading sun outside, it worked with the red Chinese dress with the cherry blossom design. She felt Julius wrap a silver necklace with a crystal inlaid on the pendant shaped as a crescent moon around her neck saying, "There now you look perfect."

Hikari smiled happily, getting up, hugging Julius quickly saying, "Thank you! I'm sorry for all my complaining, you are right I look great."

Julius chuckled, hugging her back before pulling away saying, "Your very welcome, Hikari."

"Crud, I got to go make dinner for the festival and make moon cakes within 2 hours, so I better go," Hikari said, looking at the time, turning to run back to her house, "Bye Julius."

"Good bye, Hikari," Julius said, starting to clean up the area so he could get ready himself.

Hikari froze though remembering, turning back asking, "Oh I almost forgot, what is your wish?"

"What do I wish for? To bring beauty to the world, of course!" Julius said, a smile on his lips looking at her, "Starting with my friends like I just did for you, Hikari."

"Alright, thanks," Hikari said, smiling happily as she ran from the accessory shop toward her field so she could cook.

Finn flew after her quickly asking, "Hikari, are you sure you will have enough time to cook all that?"

"Don't worry so much, Finn," Hikari said confidently, going into the house to the kitchen, putting on an apron to protect her dress, "Anyway you know how quick I can cook stuff..."

"Yes but it isn't always good," Finn said, flying there in the air, watching as she got out the stuff for the moon cakes first.

Hikari shook her head starting to put together the batter for the cakes, putting it in the mixer to mix together as she went over while it cooked to start the mushroom rice. Placing the rice into cook first before going over setting the moon cakes up on the baking pan putting them into her oven. She sat her timers then got out the basket for the food, setting bowls, silver wear, and napkins inside it, she then got out containers for the food once it was done. She sighed, rushing around now to make some coffee for that evening, knowing Wizard would want some. Her timer went off as she went to check the rice, starting to cut up the mushrooms to put into it

"Do you need help, Hikari?" Finn asked as he flew around being relatively useless like normal.

Hikari looked at Finn asking, "Finn, I could often use your help but are you actually offering this time?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can," Finn said floating over, curious how he could help now.

"Go check the cakes," Hikari said while she cut up mushrooms for the rice, humming while she did so.

Finn flew over, grabbing the handle of the oven with both hands pulling on it, it opened and sent Finn flying backwards a bit. He shook his head, flying over to look in on them saying, "They are looking and smelling really good, Hikari."

She glanced over after putting the mushrooms in with the rice to cook, mixing it up saying, "That's good, they should have 5 more minuets though."

Finn nodded, flying up under the door to close the oven asking, "What now?"

"Just got to wait a bit more and then I will put everything in the basket," Hikari said, going to get a blanket out to put on the top to spread out, "Finn you know you are staying here right?"

"What?" Finn said in surprise flying over frowning a bit, "But Hikari, I go everywhere with you."

"Yes but this is a date, Finn. It would be awkward for Wizard and me if you were there," Hikari said, looking at the Harvest Spirit with a sigh, "Unlike most Wizard can actually see you."

Finn started to whine, then pouted saying, "B-but I want Moon Cakes!"

Hikari sighed saying, "I will leave you some, now stop crying you are a fully grown Harvest Sprite. You are acting like Edge right now."

"Ok..." Finn said, hanging his head in front of her, "I'll stay here, the Sprite Rangers are on today anyway."

The second timer went off as Hikari patted his head saying, "Well the moon cakes should be done."

She ran over, putting on a hot pad as she got them out of the oven, placing it on a cooling rack on her table. She let them cool while she got the coffee into a thermos for that night. She got the mushroom rice put into a big bowl with a lid, placing it into the basket along with the thermos. She finally got three fourths of the moon cakes into a container, placing it in the basket before placing the blanket on top. She glanced at the time saying, "Yay! Plenty of time left, well I am heading out Finn."

She took off the apron, fixing her dress, grabbing the handle of the basket, rushing to the door.

"Ok I'll be here," Finn said, his voice sad as he grabbed a moon cake with both hands, floating over to the couch in front of the tv, pressing a button on the remote to watch Sprite Rangers, settling in to couch to watch, while nibbling on a moon cake.

Wizard sat at his desk, his heterochromian eyes scanning over the pages of the large human anatomy book that was laying open on the desk. He flipped the page, checking the sensitive parts on a woman just in case he needed that fact tonight. It had been 300 or so years since he had been with a woman so the thought of being alone under the stars and the moon with Hikari made him want to double check the knowledge. His clock started to chime, making him glance up to it, seeing that it was time to go meet Hikari. He stood, picking up his coat from his chair, putting it over his black sweater, heading out toward Flute Fields.

As he walked, he could help but wonder if it had really been Belle all this time. The one he kept falling for was Belle, if that was the case. How could he been wrong though?

His thoughts froze as he crossed the bridge, seeing Hikari sitting there on a blanket looking up at the bright full moon. He took in her curly hair and the tiara that was sitting on her head blinking. She looked just like Belle except with a dress that reminded him a bit of Konohana. He gulped, a small blush on his cheeks as he came over to her saying quietly, "...I hope you weren't...waiting very long, Hikari..."

Hikari glanced back, a smile on her lips saying, "Nope, I wasn't waiting long. I'm glad you came, Wizard."

Wizard sat beside her and looked over at her, smiling slowly before looking at the moon saying, "...The moon is so...beautiful..."

He then looked over to her, taking one of her hands slowly yet timidly before leaning over, and placing a gentle kiss upon it whispering against it, "...but you look more beautiful then...any star tonight..."

Hikari's cheeks turned pink, looking at the Wizard's kiss upon her hand saying, "Uh thanks, Wizard. Julius sort of kidnapped me today to dress me up so this is all thanks to him, though it did make me have to rush around to make food."

Wizard chuckled at that, his laugh was low and warm in the late fall night, saying, "...From the basket I see...you at least got something together..."

"Yep, I got us some mushroom rice, moon cakes, and some coffee for you," Hikari said getting the food out for them, the smile still remaining on her face, "I hope you like them, I know how you don't like squid and octopus so I kept the seafood out of the food."

"...Thank you...Hikari," Wizard said happy she remembered him mentioning that once as he went to pour himself some coffee, "...From all this it appears...it is going to be...a long night...not that it is... a bad thing."

Hikari smiled opening the mushroom rice, dishing out some bowls of it for them saying, "I'm glad, you think that Wizard."

She finished dishing it out, handing him a bowl, watching as he sat his cup of coffee down on the ground and take the bowl.

Wizard took a spoon, taking a bite of the food saying, "...Oh this is very good..."

He continued eating, enjoying the taste of the mushrooms and rice together, the savory flavors mixing together on his taste buds. He glanced over at Hikari, feeling her lay her head on his shoulder, asking slowly toward her, "..Hikari...?"

"I'm cold Wizard," Hikari said, shivering lightly in the dress as she cuddled into his side slowly her cheeks pink but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from her blushing at this act.

"...Oh...well we could share my jacket...it is large enough..." Wizard replied, his voice soft as he glanced over to her, his own cheeks turning pink.

Hikari's cheeks turned more red then pink as she blushed at the suggestion, glancing over toward the Wizard, nodding slowly saying, "A-alright, take off your jacket on this side so I can get into it..."

Wizard moved his arm from the sleeve, wrapping it around Hikari's shoulders, pulling her close into his side so not to rip the material. Once they were situated, he whispered into her ear, "...Well...this is as comfortable...as we can get, I believe... Do you still feel cold...Hikari?.."

Hikari's cheeks stayed red as she cuddled into his side, whispering, "N-No I'm plenty warm now, Wizard."

"...Good..." Wizard said, keeping an arm around her gently, looking up at the bright full moon in the night sky, "...I like watching the moon when I take my nightly walks...though just sitting here and enjoying it...with someone else...it is a different feeling...a very nice feeling though...that could just be because...that someone is..."

He glanced toward her, a small smile on his lips, as he finished in a warm whisper, "...You..."

Hikari's eyes grew wide, her entire face going red as she said nervously, "Um...well...I.."

Her eyes quickly landed on the container with the moon cakes making her move quickly grabbing them. She pulled off the lid, still blushing offering them to Wizard unable to make a sentence at the moment, grabbing herself one so she could nibble at it for an excuse not to respond yet.

Wizard smirked softly, placing his free hand below her chin, his thumb brushing crumbs from the corner of her mouth saying, "...You have a few crumbs...right here..."

He finished, letting his hand fall, picking up a moon cake from the container starting to eat on it as well while he waited for Hikari to recover.

Hikari blinked a few times finishing her moon cake before finally saying, "T-thanks Wizard, it is nice being here with you as well..."

Her cheeks were still a little pink though as his comment ran through her mind still, feeling like she had heard something similar from him before but at the same time she didn't know if Wizard had always directed it to her or rather whoever she was in the past.

Hikari glanced over to Wizard watching him eat the moon cake, saying softly, "I actually hope we can come to more festivals together, Wizard."

"...I...I hope so as well...Hikari...this was rather enjoyable..." Wizard said, hugging her close with the arm that was around her small body, smiling slightly.

"Well I'm still going to visit every day as well, I am bound an determined to find out your name Wizard," Hikari said with a smirk at him, giggling softly.

"...Hmm...oh you are..?" Wizard asked, glancing over into her brown eyes, "...It's not going to be...easy..."

"I'll take the challenge Wizard," Hikari said, looking back into his gold and green eyes, "I will find out your name..."

"...That will cause me trouble...you constant appearance making my quiet life...more lively and coffee filled..." Wizard said, a smirk on his lips now as well.

Hikari giggled saying, "You enjoy it I know, Wizard, don't make it sound like such a hassle on your life."

"...I never said...it was a hassle...just that you cause me trouble..." Wizard said, a warm chuckle escaping his lips.

"If you say so Wizard," Hikari said, pushing herself onto her feet leaving his arms and fixing her dress, "Well it is the end of the festival, let's get everything cleaned up."

She started to close the containers, putting them into the basket as Wizard got to his feet and helped her, taking the basket before she could grab it.

"...I'll carry this for you...while I walk you home..." Wizard said, holding a hand out to her.

Hikari took his hand, walking with him from Flute Fields back toward her farm, hand in hand. As they reached her door, she turned to look at him saying softly, "Well... Finn's probably waiting for me inside..."

She looked into his eyes quickly kissing him again deeply grabbing the edges of his coat holding him close standing on the tip of her toes to kiss him fully.

Wizard's eyes grew wide, feeling Hikari's warm lips against his own but as he was about to kiss her back, the feeling disappeared as Hikari pulled away.

"Good night, Wizard," Hikari said, quickly opening her door, slipping inside and shutting it in his face, leaning against it with her back, panting slightly.

Wizard recovered his senses whispering to the wind, "Good night as well...Hikari..."

He turned walking back to his home, pulling his jacket around him tightly knowing he was just going to sleep instead of look at the stars tonight so as to conserve the memories of this night.

Hikari blushed, ignoring Finn's questions as she headed to her room to sleep.

"_...By the way, why are you heading to Castanet, anyway?" Pascal asked, looking toward the young brown haired girl from the city._

"_I got this brochure about a ranch in Castanet," she said smiling at the sea captain, holding up the brochure to show him, "And I've always dreamed of being a farmer."_

"_Ah! So you've seen the brochure. Excellent," Pascal said as he put tobacco into his pipe to smoke, "So, you're all ready to become a legendary rancher, right? You'll definitely get your chance soon enough!"_

_He took a big puff of his pipe before asking, "All right, then. Tell me, what was your name again?"_

"_My name? It's Akari as I said before when I boarded, Captain" Akari said, a determined look on her face, "And I will be a legendary rancher, I am all ready to be."_

"_Ah! Yes, of course, it's Akari," Pascal said before taking another puff blowing the smoke from the top of the pipe before continuing, "Castanet is a great area. Especially Harmonica Town, you won't find many better, Akari. It's quite impressive that you're venturing out to become a rancher like this. All by yourself, young and ambitious...impressive, indeed."_

"_Well my grandfather was a rancher and I used to help him out with my siblings when we visited," Akari said with a smile before looking out at the water, glad to finally be achieving her dream. She knew she would need to send a letter to her sister Hikari and the rest of the family saying she was alright and she just wanted to achieve her dream finally without anyone stopping her._

"_Ahh, yes. There it is, ahead in the distance there," Pascal said, motioning out toward the coastal town, "It's such a pleasant and quiet area. A tranquil paradise, if you will."_

_At that moment it began to to storm hard very quickly as Pascal said, "...Or rather, it was pleasant and quiet."_

_Akari looked around in surprise by the sudden storm before looking at Pascal who yelled to her over the thunder, "This is getting to be quite a storm! Let's get inside, Akari. It's going to get pretty rough out here soon."_

_Akari nodded rushing inside with Pascal, knowing she would be happy once they got on land. She headed toward her room as the ship rocked hard throwing her into the side of the room knocking her out cold._


End file.
